1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric lock and a method for adding a user of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric lock which does not need a manager to operate in person for adding a new user and a method for adding the new user of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In convention, when an electric lock needs to add a user, a manager of the electric lock has to establish a connection between a portable device thereof and the electric lock, and the manager inputs a manager password via the portable device to enter the electric lock for adding the information related to the user. Afterwards, the electric lock stores a MAC address of a portable device of the user, so that the portable device of the user is allowed to unlock the electric lock. In other words, when setting the electric lock, the portable devices of the manager and the user must be in front of the electric lock at the same time, which results in inconvenience in management for the manager.